In the Closet
by Flymaster
Summary: Ashley and her friends were taken by the fates to correct the wrongs in the past, in order for her to do that she mus train under a Lord, defeat an evil, and have those who hate fall in love. Can she do this without getting attached to this new world?
1. The secrets that damned me

I had my I-pod in my ear listening to Enya. I would listen to almost anything nowadays. I believed that getting outside of your box is a necessity you sometimes need to get out of your shell to enjoy life. I was walking to work near the Catholic School. They would drive to a woodsy part of New Jersey and they would do a simulated "Camping" session. After my Camp Counseling Job I walked home. I called my mother to tell her I was coming home. She told me to be safe and to always carry my razor just in case of an incident. I lived in the suburban part of New Jersey. No one really bothers you, but there were always sick people out there; ugh the ugliness of humanity. I followed the train tracks down to the complex me and my family lived in. my friends lived right around the corner from ours. I stepped on the wooden planks under the long abandoned tunnel, a homeless person here and there.

This Abandoned tunnel was an excellent place of shade for the heat in the summer and an umbrella for the rainy spring. That part was the beginning of the tunnel. No one was in the middle warmer part of the tunnel for some odd reason. Every time I passed this part of the tunnel I always wondered to myself about it. Well today I got my answer. My, I-pod shuffled and changed it to a different Song by "Seether" called Remedy. It was incredibly loud. Somehow the rats that occupied this part of the tunnel seemed louder, scurried and hungrier than before; something is terribly wrong. I started to walk faster…a lot faster. If my I-pod was on full blast then why was I hearing things in the background? As the I-pod song shuffled to something else a large bang was heard. Like a large boom smashed against the wall I turned around and turned off my I-pod. I sighed I was just paranoid; this place has grown unto me in a creepy way is all.

The Broken tracks and the graphitized walls in obscene images; plus the common damsel horror movie; yes it was all of my imagination. I walked slowly laughing at myself. If my friends saw this they would never let it go. I stopped the internal comedy when I heard my name being called. That was not my imagination something really did call me. I turned my head to the left; no one was there. I shuddered something was up. In order to calm down I closed my eyes and told myself once again it was just my imagination. I counted to ten and opened my eyes. I proceeded to walk the train tracks, almost there and this creepiness would end. I heard my name again and I turned a full 360. I humped frustrated no longer creeped out. I just learned to ignore the voice but they just got louder and louder. Was I losing my mind? No I'd be damned before some shit like that happens to me.

My ears started to ring from the voice. It was laughing I took my headphones out of my ears. But my ears still rang in fury. I growled and I speedily walked down the train tracks. The voice was practically screaming my name! I covered my ears and told it to stop to please stop. The voice was wispy and seemingly laughed at me and said my name again. I looked around to find someone who was calling me to satisfy my sanity. There was something or someone calling me. I turned around constantly however when I did for the fifth time an aura of blue swirled me. They were like hands grasping me around my waist my neck my arms and legs. They were as blue as my hair and they were suffocating. That's when I ran to the end of the tunnel. I didn't look back to see if someone was following me. When I finally got to the end of that tunnel everything was fine. The sun felt fantastic. I stopped outside the exit of the tunnel because that's where the voices stopped and the hands stopped choking me.

I sighed and looked up to the sky relieved like a thousand pounds has been lifted off of my shoulder. I felt a pair of arms snake around my waist I looked down and they were as pale as spur cream. I felt a hard voice and cold breath of air on my ear. It whispered harshly, "ASHLEY!" I turned around quick to find nothing there. I ran a hand through my hair. That was interesting I took my glasses off to stop a new mask of cold sweat cascading down my face. I breathed heavily in and out. I rubbed my shoulder and walked emotionless. I wanted to act as if nothing really happened. I reached my complex and used my key to open the door. My apartment was a two floored, four roomed, with one bathroom; my family wasn't rich nor was we poor we had just enough to cruise by comfortably. I locked the door and placed my keys on the key holder. I ran upstairs turned on my laptop, while it was booting I took a shower. My siblings Ally and Seven stayed in their room either playing on an XBOX or on the computer playing a game. It was only 2:30 in the afternoon. I got to work at around 8 in the morning and was let go at 2 in the afternoon. To me that was a pretty good deal considering all the other hours of the others. After my shower I came into my room in a pair of jeans and a regular T-shirt.

The day was still young I could go out my curfew was just midnight. Before I looked at my laptop I examined my room a bit. I looked at all of my certificates of being on honor roll or a participation of something. Accompanied by my certificates were my Sponge bob posters. Yes I was a dork for that kind of stuff. I had all kinds of sponge bobs in different poses and everything. Even stuffed animals as well, I had the lingerie and the sock, finger puppets to him as well. Okay I had an obsession for the little square dude. But every girl has an obsession.

Next to my sponge bobs was Native American and African Décor, just a splash of culture wouldn't hurt anyone. I went to yahoo messenger and talked with a few people. I seemed recovered from the past incidents. I stopped bullshitting on the computer when my doorbell rang. My mother was in the kitchen cooking up a feast while my father watched the football recap of the Giants versus the Jets. My mother was pure Choctaw Native American; she made me make sure that I was in touch with the earth with meditation, morning rituals and eating habits. {No joke my mum is so hardcore} she was cooking a lot of food. Becks and Felix must be coming over. I looked through the peep hole and saw my little Asian girl Felix.

I opened the door and sat her and her parents down in the living room. However her mum went to help my mother and her father talked quietly with my own. My father was African American with a hint of Spanish, yes I am a mixed breed but as they say the mixed breeds are the happiest and healthiest of the species. Another knock and Becks parents came into our humble home. Though her father was very ill and so he sat down and her mum went to the kitchen and helped out. Maybe it was just one of those days to sit around and reminisce about many things in our life. I dragged Becks and Felix put of the house and into the small yard that we had. I had to tell them what had happened to me today and my encounter with Mr. Creepy Voice.

"I don't know what to tell ya' Ash. What I can tell you is that is some crazy shit."

Becks told me as we sat down on the green hot grass. She shook her now brown hair out of the pony tail. I lied down on the grass my bob like hair sprawled across the floor.

I asked,

"Did…something weird happen to you guys at all? Even in the past?"

Felix piped up a bit,

"Last week when I was walking from your house, Ash, there were a bunch of dog walkers and every last one of those dogs barked at me. I sniffed myself I didn't smell like anything. So I ran my ass home with the dogs partially trying to chase me down."

I nodded my head up and down something was happening and I wanted to find this thing out. Becks sighed,

"Okay I guess that I'll share. You know how it started to rain heavily? Well I went outside that day to feel the rain but I felt absolutely nothing. When placed my hand out the rain kind of steamed off of my skin."

She finished and lied on the ground beside me as well as Felix. When a passing wind would come by I would find myself lifting my head up and I would feel light as a feather. My mum interrupted us when she called us for dinner. I hadn't realized that it was around seven o'clock. When we saw the dining we had dropped our mouths. It was all of our favorites; my mother sat at one end of the Dining table and my father the other end. We Children took seat consecutive to use. The Children under the age of 17 had to sit at a different, called the "Kiddies Table". We all said grace and we started to eat…well us children anyway. The parents or adults, they were preferred to be called, ate absolutely nothing.

I asked,

"Why aren't you guys eating?"

My mum smiled,

"No, this is for your friends' honey! I wanted you to always remember your last meal!"

I choked on my food, so did Becks and Felix stared at the food as if it were poisonous.

We all yelled,

"What do you mean _last meal_?"

She frowned,

"Oh dear!"

She looked around the room and everyone sheepishly looked down at the plates. When I mean everyone sheepishly I meant all the males.

My Mum narrowed her eyes,

"The fathers of you three were supposed to tell you all. Never mind, Ashley, do you remember those bed time stories that I used to tell you when you were little? They had meanings behind them. Your Father was supposed to go over them with you so you wouldn't be in the state you are in today."

My Father laughed, my mother said,

"There are way too many stories to go over with you but I will go over one."

Felix interrupted quickly,

"So the food isn't poisonous?"

My mum laughed,

"No, you can continue to eat. However you should listen carefully to what I say you three. Long ago, in the woods far off of here and past the oceans lived only animals, no humans. There were three large animal tribes, The Canines, The Birds, and The Cats. They all lived in separate places. The Cats controlled the high grass low plain grounds; The Canines dominated the woods, and The Birds controlled tree tops. One day these three tribes got into an argument on who was the most dominant. The Birds said they were better because they had Flight, The Cats said they had the stealth, and The Canines said they had the power. They all continued to argue when it went out of hand and they started to fight. They continued to fight for hundreds of years until a priestess stopped it. There can only be peace if the tribes would confess their love…there was too much hate in their hearts of their own. With some difficulty they did and there were peace upon the land. But ancient ones didn't like the quietness they were for the war. And those were the ones who made the balance of life difficult."

Becks rolled her eyes,

"What does that have to do with us having our last meal?"

My father redeemed himself,

"This balance needs to be repaired from the roots and fates have chosen 3 lines of warriors to fight. Only those three must conqueror them. 1 from the canine, 1 from the cat and 1 from the birds once they have been chosen they must be sent to their home lands by whatever means necessary and under the supervision of one of a higher rank. Like a Lord or Lady, Priestess or Priest, even Grandparents, once they have defeated them they must confess love in order for the balance to be equal."

My mother added,

"We are all descendants of those tribes. The Ace's is the last tribe of the panther. The Vanny Tribe is the last tribe of the phoenix. And Our Tribe is the last tribe of the Dog. You all have been chosen to go back to the motherland and restore the balance of nature. The reward will be back here."

We looked at the food in a different perspective. We were supposed to go and fight some….thing and not die. Then IF we defeat this thing and god knows how long that will take we come back and are rewarded? What if someone die? This could be our last meal as a family and friends. I sighed, the fates picked who they wanted to pick. But I don't like the warrior part because it makes it sound like a cheesy movie. I took a bite into the lamb.

"When are we able to fight? How are we going to train? What do these even look like?"

It was nerve wrecking to hear that you're not going to see anybody you love anymore until you finish a job. That's technically kidnapping! My father laughed, but I didn't see what was so damn funny.

"You shall go whenever the fates see fit. This is just a precaution just in case they decide to take you. This may or may not be your last meal. But we are treating it as if it were."

Felix spoke for the very first time,

"Well who won?"

"Pardon?"

"The dominating tribe? Who was the best?"

Her mother smiled crooked with her out-of-the-blue canine teeth,

"The answer is right in front of you my dear."

And the adults cheerfully laughed and decided that they wanted some food too.

The next morning I awoke normally and did my daily routine, placed on my working clothes and headed to my job. I didn't dare take the train route so I cut through the forest. Sure it was longer but my sanity needs the break at the moment. In the middle of the woods everything was quiet. No one bothered you. My, I-pod was secure in my large duffle bag. I stopped for a second to check the time and it was about 2 more hours before I needed to be in the school. I continued to walk until I felt something snake around my waist. I didn't wait to look down to see anything; I ran horribly fast in any direction. Sooner or later I got lost and didn't care where I ended up. As long as I was safe. I stopped short there was a large hole. A matter of fact, it shouldn't be a large hole! It was like a huge cliff ditch.

I panicked and I ran around it. But that voice was coming from it! It was calling me beckoning to me to go and jump in. I yelled no and then it stopped. I stood there afraid and I turned around to find my way to my home. But instead I was face to face with a cadaverous thing. It was smelly and old and it chanted my name seductively. He laughed once he saw me uncomfortable and I screamed and it laughed and took a few stepped towards me. I screamed and cried and I walked backwards as fast as he walked and I walked backwards not wanting him to touch me. He stopped when I tripped backwards.

~Others~

She heard a scream multiple in fact and they sounded like ASHLEY! She was cleaning the yard when she watched Ashley go into the woods then take the train tracks. She ran to Felix's House to get Felix to help her find their sister like friend. They went in the woods and searched. Then they decided to split up would be best. She just hoped the fates didn't decide to take her today! She looked under every tree and under every rock to find that girl…but nothing. She walked aimlessly calling her name until she saw a huge hole. It was dark at the bottom so she couldn't see. The sky started to turn grey and gusts of wind started to push hard unto her. She started to hear a laugh… it sounded like Ashley! But then it stopped she called the name over and over. Twisting and turning, she started to get warm and light headed she tripped forwards into the hole. But she grabbed the ledge to help herself she called Felix's name to help her. She heard footsteps two pairs of one. It was Felix and her father, Felix dropped down to help Becks up. But Becks father picked up Felix and Becks accidentally let go of the ledge. Her eyes widened and she screamed falling down to meet her sister. Felix screamed and kicked her father but her father threw her over making her scream and a splatter.


	2. Heaven nor Hell

I felt the ground and I made sure I didn't hear anything, disturbing. I didn't and I sighed then opened my eyes and was met with the relief of the clear blue sky. Odd…this sky was clearer than the Bahamas oceans; I am definitely not in New Jersey. How did I get here? I don't even remember what happened. Concentrate and you'll get it. Hmm let's see; I was walking to work and…oh…my…god. Am I supposed to be dead? Is this heaven? I closed my eyes again not wanting to disturb this places calm exterior. If this is heaven I want to enjoy every little aspect of it. Oh the cool breeze and wonderful air. I began to wonder. Maybe I wasn't the one picked by the fates. Maybe it was supposed to only be my friends. Oh well I hope they find my body and cremate me. I wish I would have known that I was going to die then maybe I would have made a will. This grass is so soft this has to be heaven…or a very calm untouched place in hell. I think that would be the ultimate hell borne punishment. To make those who come here seem like they were in heaven…but then whoosh hello there I'm Satan here to make you're after life an experience you will never forget…Wait…what was that? I thought I heard something. And they were loud. It was about two pairs of feet both walking very lightly and casually. I stood still steadying my breathing.

I got good with this when I didn't want to do laundry I would fake like I was asleep and let my mother or anyone else who were up carry the burden. The peacefulness of this place left. Maybe I was in hell. They stopped when they got to my left side of my body. They just stood staring; I wish I could open my eyes to see what they looked like. But let them make their move first. They exchanged a few words that I couldn't understand. Then they stopped jabbed me in the side and I screamed. I reached for my duffle-bag to my right which I hope was there and then I looked to these…interesting beings. They both wore long dresses, much like the Japanese wear in the old movies that I used to see. Both were very well built and had long hair, which reached up to about their waist. There were a few differences like the color of hair, one was a deep blue green and the other was sky blue; however both had elfin ears and fluffy stuff around themselves.

I sat up looking unto them fully; what were they noble men or were they something of a different matter? Oh shit. The fates took me and dropped me off here. What was it I had to do? Kill this stupid guy who wants the war between tribes to continue and make the people within the tribes confess their love within because of so much hate. But how I don't know the one thing about fighting, were they the lord or lords that I have to train under. Damn I wish that I could speak to these fateful creatures. I'll give in my two cents. I mean how dare they drop me in a foreign…I got out of my trance. When they spoke to me in some weird language my eyes goggled. I really think that I'm in hell right now. I am really freaking the hell out. They repeated whatever they said in a freaky language and I decided I should talk too.

"What?"

They looked at each other for a few seconds and repeated back in the most horrible American accent I have ever heard in my entire life.

"Whaqt"

That's exactly what they said. I think I'm going to faint how can I go into a place with no language of my own? Let me try this again.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

They just looked at each other again. This time they didn't say a word to repeat anything that I said. They actually started to speak in their language talking back and forth. Once they seemed like they came to a conclusion they stopped and looked at me. Was I really of a fascinating creature? These guys are fascinating enough without me here. I wonder how they would get their hair to grow so long. Did they ever cut it? Or was it the way they washed it have they ever washed it? They looked at me looking at them which were really getting to become annoying.

They continued to talk about me and checked to see if I understood any of them. How long will it take to them…okay yea they have noticed that I couldn't speak their language. I heard another pair of footsteps very light and very uppity. It was as if he felt the ground had to worship his feet. I instantly didn't like this guy. But the two guys that accompanied me ran to him as if he were something great. I turned to look at him…by god this man is gorgeous. Dark blue hair down his back, a beautiful star tattoo on his forehead, I could see his chest and the fluffiest floof around his body. I know his kind the inconsiderate spoiled bastards. I scratched my head behind my…where the hell is my ear?

~others~

_He watched as the girl felt her head and stood up in place touching her head. His brothers said,_

"_She doesn't speak Japanese and she's seems lost."_

_I glared at him,_

"_More like insane."_

_They all looked at the girl. She was feeling her ears and gasping a little but all that gasping came to stop when she saw her tail then she went around to about chasing it. She seemed most fascinated with herself. He could sense the girl was a full dog demon but somehow he didn't think that she knew that she was what she was. He wondered whether she was just plain stupid, insane or was she locked up somewhere unseen. But he didn't care, neither should his brothers, about such a girl. Whatever problem that the girl was facing was of no use to him. He said,_

"_That's her problem, not ours. We have better things to do with our time then to take in a stray."_

_It seems they words didn't affect his fuming brothers. _

"_BUT SHE'S ALONE! SHE CAN'T SPEAK THE LANGUAGE HERE!"_

_He ignored his brothers watching the girl pick up, to him, an overstuffed softened treasure chest. She looked through it until she saw her tail again and she began to chase it again. _

"_What if she dies Akonar? She's like a baby. She's new to this world I guess and we can teach her things…it will be what you always wanted an apprentice."_

_He continued to ignore his siblings realizing the hidden truth that lied in their reasoning's. But the more he ignored the more his siblings nagged. Until finally he rubbed his temples and said,_

"_FINE, she can live with us. HOWEVER, she has to earn her stay…and I guess I can take her on as an apprentice."_

_The brothers happily sighed and stopped the girl from playing with herself._

~Ashley~

They came over and gave me my duffle-bag. I placed it on my back securing it tightly. They looked at me strange, all three of them. I just cocked my head to my side wondering why I was so fascinating. Never mind I figured that out a while ago. First my hair is all the way down to my ass and my nails were as hard and sharp as a kitchen knife. I had the same amount of curves I had before just my boobs grew a few sizes and I grew a bit taller. The light blue haired one pointed to himself his closest companion and the gorgeous bastard from afar.

"Akun, Akain, Akonar."

I pointed to his friend,

"Akain"

Then to his self

"Akun"

And then to the gorgeous fiend,

"Ack…Ack…Aqckonar"

I was pretty damn proud of myself that I could say things out of my element. I pulled on his robe so he could look at me. I pointed to myself and looked at the rest of them,

"Ashley"

He smiled and whispered,

"Ash lee"

Eh it was a start at least he's not putting a "Q" in it. He motioned with his hands to follow him. I can do either one of two things. I can A.) Follow him in hopes of some condolence food and shelter or B.) Stay here in an unknown world and try not to get killed. For my better survival I chose letter A. I followed them two steps behind so they won't tire of me so quickly. But I mentally cooed to them 'I will be soon out of your hair and gone just be patient.' I got bored at the walk and I watched their fluff. I seriously wanted to grasp it and hold it. The fluffiest was Ackonar's, I eyed his some more. He was a bit taller than me so I tried to jump. When I did so he turned around very quick. I looked into his eyes then to his fluff. He said,

"Nani?"

I don't know what in Sam's hill that was or meant but all I said,

"Floof"

He looked again, I pointed to his floof. He sighed and he picked up his floof and gave it to me. I smiled and rubbed my head against it. A good amount of chuckles was heard, but I didn't look up I was practically in love with this thing. The man took his floof and pointed to my backside. I looked I wondered what it was but then I saw it and I started to chase to get it running around in circles. He sighed again stopped me and pulled the tail behind myself and placed it together. I took both of them and placed them together and he shook his head up and down as if in a yes. He looked to me and I blinked dropped my own equally fluffy tail for his. I heard a heartier laugh and we continued to walk with the floof to my chest.

When we stopped we stopped at a dojo? Mansion? Whatever it was it was gorgeous and I felt like I hit the New Jersey lottery! We walked inside and as if on some weird cue my stomach growled. Someone clapped their hands and out came a dude equally as handsome as Mr. gorgeous they exchanged a few words with ASHLEE and other things. He pulled my arm and I pulled the host with me too. I sat on the stool with the floof in my hands and the large piece of meat was placed in front of me and some chopsticks…chopsticks? Where the hell am I? China? Malaysia? Korea? Japan? Where did you take me fates?

_~Akonar~_

_He had never seen a girl so interesting before. So shut out from the rest of the world. He was taking a wild and accurate guess that she was dog demon. What gave her away were her clichéd antics. He himself was a wolf demon and a powerful one at that. The way she grabbed his tail reminded him of his years of being young. Just learning the ways of the world and exploring him actually. He chuckled at the idea to himself. The girl lightly placed the "FLOOF" into her lap and she bit unto the beef… as she took upon her second bite it was a bit bigger. She realized how hungry she was. She tried the chopsticks but she ended up using her hands instead. He watched her both disgusted and intrigued. Her ways so uncanny to him, when she realized that he was watching her she pushed her plate to him and raised her hand from her lap to her mouth. He shook his head and pushed the plate back in front of her. She shrugged and continued to eat._

~Ashley~

I smiled once finished. No way to say thank you in whatever freaky language they spoke I did the universal thing to do. I hugged him with the floof to my breast. The normal chatter of this hum…kitchen quieted. I smiled let go of him and pointed to the empty plate and rubbed my tummy. He nodded and I held the floof with me. He got up and walked out of the area with me following close behind him. He slid open a door and with the floof I stepped in. There was a futon on the floor which covered 50% of the room. It had a walk in closet, a balcony, a mirror and old style dresser and some candles…no bathroom. I looked to him and he raised an eyebrow, I thought as if I were playing charades or something. I walked around trying to figure out how to show him, until I acted as if I were bathing. He nodded again and he took me outside the large mansion/dojo and into the woods. It was a walk but we stopped and he pointed to the hot water in front of me. It was large hole and there were other individual holes as well. I do not want to know what type of insects lie in those waters. I could seriously get some tapeworms or something! And those underdeveloped creatures scared the shit out of me; I however looked to him and smiled. If this is who I have to train with to get the hell back to where I was then so be it. And I followed him back into the dojo.


	3. Getting Used To It

From what I have encrypted on the floor, I have been in this place for about, hold on…three weeks and five days. I have learned absolutely nothing from these lords. The only thing that I have ever learned was what I have been doing for the past thirteen years of my life. Cooking and cleaning; you would think that a dojo this big would be easy to cut corners? Absolutely not; they have people who clean up what you miss, then you clean up what the other person misses. And if you all miss the same thing…we get punished. Luckily I am not one of those few, I've seen the punishments; the women get slapped and pushed around and set into a room. I prayed to god that I didn't have to deal with that. It has been working for a couple of days until the server ladies started cutting more corners than usual. Leaving me to clean up everything and taking more time than what I usually take. It doesn't bother me. I have also been able o learn somewhat of what these people are saying. The language is Japanese, which I should have concluded by all the Anime I watch. I had lessons from the servants. I haven't seen the gorgeous bastard however; I have seen a lot of his two companions. They added and tested me on what I have learned. I also had to learn etiquette in respectable manners; none of which I also have a problem with.

What I did have a problem with was not being able to see my family nor my friends. I kept pictures of them, which is in my phone, in a secret place in the closet. I always wondered what has happened to them. What have they been doing since I am not there? I sometimes cry myself at night to sleep, but when people started to hear me I tried to stop. And when we get a chance to bathe in the not so bacteria infested hot springs, I would always get one to myself; I brought my I-Pod. I would listen to one song, sometimes even sing it. I wasn't a bad singer, but I was no Celine Dion, I was more Janet Jackson. Sometimes when I was bathing, I can almost feel someone was watching me, but then again this is a world where creepy crawlies came out at night.

This was one day was like every other particular day. I was done with my chores and other bullshit and I was to go to the springs and bathe. Once I was there, I stripped and slipped into the steamy waters and basically did what I had to do. I relaxed and sung a song that I remembered. It was just a small lullaby that used to put me to sleep when I was small. My mother used to sing it to me a lot every day because I would have nightmares. Ugh how did it go? Ah now I remember…

"_In the day  
>In the night<br>Say it right  
>Say it all<br>You either got it  
>Or you don't<br>You either stand or you fall  
>When your will is broken<br>When it slips from your hand  
>When there's no time for joking<br>There's a hole in the plan_

_Oh you mean everything to me  
>Yes you mean everything to me<br>And you got what it takes to set me free  
>Oh you could mean everything to me"<em>

I smiled to myself, and played with the water singing the small tune. I got up and placed the towel around myself. I looked in the water to see my reflection; I still had this long hair, and nails. I also looked at the ears and tails I spontaneous grew over night. Or better yet, that popped out of nowhere. Sure my features were the same; I just wished I had my blue hair and my guitar. I saved the battery on my iPod and placed it in my duffle bag. I placed on the kimono washed and placed it around my body. As I was fixing the obi, I hummed the same lullaby, I heard a big roar. I shook,

"What the hell was that?"

There was this big snake thing! He had a body of a snake and arms like its body; it had a head of a dragon and red eyes. Its mouth dripped acid on the ground. He looked to me he said,

"Sing SIIIINNNGGGG!"

I shook and slowly started to go back. It whipped its tail at a tree and it fell across in my path. I held my duffle bag very close to me. He growled and roared,

"Sing, sing, and sing, you're like a canary! Sing!"

With every word he tried to attack me. I ran around avoiding the blows. That is until I tripped over a root of the tree. I fell in to the grass before me. I held on to my duffle bag for dear life, that what was really holding my sanity together. It hovered over me and snarled. When I didn't comply it launched an attack on me, I couldn't do anything but throw my hands up and cover my face. There was nothing but a splash or two, all I saw a beautiful blue hair. He turned his face towards me and said,

"Is this is how you're going to act if you are confronted?"

My eyes widened and I stood up and bowed respectfully saying,

"Thank you for saving me."

He raised an eyebrow and looked towards me,

"Come with me, you really do not belong here do you?"

I followed him silently. 'Of course I don't belong here! Just tell me where I have to kill this thing so I can go home! I don't understand why can't I just go home and sleep in my bed and soak in my shower.' However whatever the case may be I want to leave this dreaded place. I want to see my siblings, my parents, and my friends; before I knew what I was unconsciously doing I was crying again. I don't usually cry like this however, when a girl misses her family a girl misses her family. I saw Ackonar cut his eyes at me slightly. Until he stopped in the middle of a field, he went over snapped his fingers and a stick of wood came out. Well not exactly wood it looked like wood, but it just looked like a typical play sword. He gave it to me, and said,

"Stand like this."

Still holding the duffle bag I stood in position. His eyes grew a glint of frustration and took the bag away from me. I feared for all my implements that were in there. I instantly went to him dropped my sword and ran for my bag. He held me back with his foot as he reached inside my bag. I growled and tried to get to him however he just kicked me and I went flying. He must have found what he was looking for, because he just kept looking at my bag. He held it in his hands loosely, and he shook it lightly. I looked to the wooden thing and I raced to it. I picked it up and ran to him. I tried to jam it in his hand to let go of the bag. He just moved slightly out of the way. I caught my footing and I tried to attack him again. But this time he moved and pulled my hair and dragged me to the ground. He spoke calmly,

"Do not act upon anger. Even the most honorable and careful warriors have fallen due to anger."

I looked up to with hate and anger. He looked to me emotionless. He pulled my hair up along with me as well. He threw me across the field.

"When you have mastered what I have taught you, you will be able to have this back."

I glared and sucked it up. I stood in the position he told me and that's when he started to train me. Just past sunset, we were finished. I went back into the mansion with sore limbs. I slept on my futon; and got up the regular time to clean up.

_~Akonar~_

_He watched her as she bathed. He was no pervert; he just didn't want her to get attacked also to hear her sing some of the times. He had seen many of women's bodies and hers wasn't any that he has never seen before. He dozed off keeping an eye on her, once he heard sudden movements he instantly was alert. He shook when he saw her scream. He saw her run around. The snake demon surrounded her; he just had to wait for the opportune moment. He also wanted to see where she was at defending herself. Come to find she didn't know anything. He was appalled at what he saw first. He had to end the demon quick before it killed her. He did as much and looked on to the girl who still couldn't pronounce his name right. She held on to the soft treasure chest to her bosom. It looked like it was her child. He looked at her skeptically and wondered what was in it? What was so fascinating or so valuable that she had to keep it to herself and only to herself? He didn't see her with any other servants, except when she was learning a language, nor did she have any friends. He decided to teach her now at this moment. Now that she was exposed to the material, she can be as his apprentice. And who knows she may be the only one who inherits this land if he were to die unfortunately. But he wished that didn't come since she didn't know how to defend herself or her items yet. He tested her out by doing a simple stance. She still held it every so dearly to her as she tried to do it. He took the one thing that kept her held together. When he did so she tried to retrieve it back he however held her back with his foot. He snagged through it and he kicked her out of the way. He looked at the painting. It was small, it looked somewhat like her but her hair was the color of the sky. And her friends or family he presumed all were of the same origin. He could sense they were demon, very strong and powerful demons. He has seen their line before, the early line of them…but where? He looked up to see the girl struggling up, he watched as she saw him with a hand in her treasure chest. Her eyes flashed white, and before he could comprehend she picked up the small sword he gave her and took charge at him. He almost didn't move there was static and energy in the air. He amazed at this girls power. He dodged another close attack and pulled her hair. Her face stained with tears and he looked at her void of any emotion, they trained some more. _

~Ashley~

I awoke to a knock on the door; a woman came in and said,

"Wake up girl, clean up, your almost late for setting masters bed!"

I shook up out of my futon. I laid the spread neatly across it and I looked in the mirror to see if my hair wasn't all that messy and I ran out of the room. Not before I bowed to the woman who probably saved some skin off of my hide. I ran stealthily into Ackonars room knocked three times. No one answered I rushed in and did my best job in there. I turned around to leave I was face to face with the occupant in this room. He glared unto me, I jumped and bowed saying sorry in the process. He came in the room and I waited until I felt him pass me and I briskly walked out of the room…well tried. I felt something being brought down. I briskly moved to the side before he could come down. I saw the sharp object on to the ground. He looked at me skeptic,

"Your senses are sharp, follow me."

Oh shit, oh goodness not again. He dropped me on the ground and sat in front of me. He crossed his legs and told me to follow him. He just sat there with his eyes closed. I cocked my head to my side and waved my hand in front of his face. He didn't moved, noticing that he barely moved I stuck my tongue out, within a second of me doing so, he grabbed my tongue with his fingers and said,

"Do not try me. Do this again and you will be cleaning the dungeons."

I shivered; only the creepy cleaned the dungeons…not the servants…never the servants. There were some things in those cells that would leave you to think Stephen King would need to borrow their corrupt minds. I hated that place so I shut up and basically bullshitted, if he wanted me to sit here with my eyes closed then damn it I will… I instantly moved to the side. There was that blade again, how the hell did I know that? I looked up to Ackonar; he humped and sat in front of me.

"Who are you?"

I bowed ready for the question,

"Hello, my name is of no importance; what I am is to provide service and to make you feel comfortable; my purpose is to grant your every desire; and my wish is to keep the image and honor of the honorable Masters of the house, Master Akain, Akun, and Ackonar."

I was taught that when ever asked me of whom I was and what they wanted from me. He glared to me,

"The servants brainwashed you well."

I looked up startled. He continued,

"It is amazing what they can do to a new female in just three weeks."

He got up and said,

"If you are comfortable staying a washer girl, then fine. I won't need to waste my time or yours."

OH NO I need him to help me with the training so I can defeat this thing! I grabbed his sleeve, not caring if the consequences were dire. I grabbed onto his arm and tried to flip him. Amazingly he was off the ground and on his back. I looked to him seriously. He watched me,

"Well then, you are my new apprentice. Training will start 7 hours before your chores and 3 hours after. That gives you time o recuperate and let you heal. Since you are done; let us not waste any more time."

And then and there he attacked me.

~8 weeks later~

"Now, Ashley, that you have learned the basics you can try me."

I had a new kimono this time. It didn't look like the servants one I always wore. I looked up with determination. He smiled to me, the rare ones he would give me. He finally gave me a sword, an actual knife cutting sword. I looked at it and the reflection in the mirror. I raised the object up and pulled my hair. I cut it down back to my neck. I looked in the tiny reflection and smiled. He looked to me amazed; I smiled and ran to him throwing the dead hair behind me.


End file.
